A Day In Fairyland Takes A Vacation
by WolfchildBlazer
Summary: Sequel to A Day in Fairyland, Cosmos is dragged unwillingly into the Winx School, but will she stay or go? WinxSM?


I cater to people way to easily, I thought this was going to be a one-shot, but with the responses. I will make this sequel for you guys.

Shows contained therein belong to their owners and numerous companies.

"No, no, no, and no!" Cosmos shouted to the two sisters. "I will not, I have no point here, what about the universe or the gates?" She asked them. Destiny and Fate waved her off as they dragged the protesting queen into the school. Walking into the office, they drew many stares, alluded they noted the fact the fairy five followed them. "I have you know, if you force me to go, I will not talk to you." Cosmos ominously warned them. Fate grabbed both of Cosmos's arms to hold her in place while Destiny bounced up to the main desk.

"Hi, we are here to register." Destiny stated to the woman with short brown hair and very thin oval glasses slanted over her blue eyes.

"What are your names?" the woman asked. Destiny popped a finger to her chin, and quietly mused. "Your names?" the woman asked tightly. Destiny waved her off and turned to her sister, they spoke with their eyes and Destiny nodded turning back to the woman. "Names!" She intoned harshly. Destiny blinked in wonder, but smiled a minute later.

"I am Kumani Astra." Destiny spoke up. She then pointed to Fate. "My sister, Niyati Astra." She continued, and then her hand fell to Cosmos. "This is my cousin, Usagi Tsukino." She added and then waited for the woman to process her information. Cosmos visibly winced at the reminder of her former life. The woman behind the desk glanced down at a clipboard she pulled out and flipped through the papers.

"You are not on the list, so I cannot admit you." The woman stated. Cosmos smirked and pulled away from Fate's grip, her body language showing her triumph. She turned and bowed to the woman at the desk.

"Thank you for your time." Cosmos said and began to walk out, but she was halted by the register's voice.

"If you really wish to enroll in our school without being listed, you must take tests to get in." The woman offered. Cosmos's shoulders fell and she bit her cheek. She could see Fate silently laughing out of the corner of her eye. Cosmos sent a silent growl toward Fate, and crossed her arms, readying herself to decline.

"We accept." Destiny cut in smoothly. Cosmos firmly shook her head and turned to walk out the door. When she stepped out, she was entangled into a group of limbs. Groaning from her position on the floor she noted the group was the five fairies from before. She quickly untangled herself from them, and scanned them with a glare.

The first one standing had long red hair and blue eyes. Blue hip huggers with two small yellow stars on the edge of her pants. A sky blue shirt with a large yellow star in the middle. Following the red head, was the raven haired one in two puppy-eared buns. She had black eyes, and a similar outfit to the one before her, but in tones of red. Next, the short pink haired one with lavender eyes, and a lavender outfit matching the others. After was the sunny blonde, with golden eyes and an orange outfit modeled after the others. The last was a long haired brunette with green eyes, a pink dress and a green flower decoration in the middle of the collar.

The red head smiled while dusting herself off. Holding a hand out she smiled wider at Cosmos. "Hi, we never really introduced ourselves." the red head remarked. "I'm.." Cosmos cut in before she could finish.

"You are Bloom, the raven is Musa, pinkie is Techna, brunette is Flora, and blondie is Stella." She stated pointing at the person as their name fell from her lips. "I introduced myself before, but since I can't go around having you call me that, it's Usagi, a _pleasure_ to meet you formally." She clipped and continued on.

"Well, that was rude!" Stella snapped, only to have Fate and Destiny glare at her as they stepped after Cosmos.

"You don't know what she has been through." Fate hissed and walked off. Personally, the older sister despised people who judged before they knew the situation. Destiny shook her head at the way Fate handled the situation.

"Forgive Usagi, you remind her of some people very dear to her." Destiny commented. "Also forgive Niyati as well, she is very protective of those she cares for." She added, and then bowed. "Kumani at your service." Destiny said and with another bow left.

The fairy five blinked and glanced at each other. "Well, there is no way, Usagee.." Stella started but Flora cut in.

"Usagi, Stella." Flora corrected.

"Well, whatever, there is no way she has been through nearly as much as Bloom." Stella stated and waited for the agreement.

"I don't know, Stella, she seemed very aloof as to detach herself from the situation as quickly as possible." Techna conceded.

"Yeah, she had some major down vibes going on." Musa agreed. Stella huffed and turned to the other two who had yet to comment.

"I think she is just lonely, and we shouldn't pass judgement yet." Bloom said.

"Let's just try to befriend her." Flora quipped, and Stella sighed but agreed.

"Fine." Stella murmured.

"Don't worry, I don't plan on staying long." Usagi's voice cut through as she had walked back to regroup with the two sisters. The fairy five turned to her confused. "I personally will just fail those tests and head home, I don't want to be here." Usagi added.

"Hey, what's wrong with our school?" Stella inquired with a slight screech.

"Nothing, except it's _your_ school." She said in a softer tone. A light sadness playing in her orbs.

"What are you a _Witch_?" Stella hissed out. Referring to their most despised rivals.

"No, I am _wizard_." Usagi answered sarcastically.

"You can't be, wizard's are guys." Stella corrected. Usagi groaned and slapped a hand to her forehead.

"Sarcasm is a foreign language to you, isn't it?" Usagi wondered aloud.

"What's your problem?" Stella snapped at her. Usagi straightened at her tone, reminding her of Rei, and turned fiery sapphires onto angered golds.

"Can it pyro." came the automated response, before she gasped and slapped a quick hand over her mouth. Tears poked at her conscious and she turned quickly darting off in the direction she faced.

"Well, she is rude." Stella remarked off-handedly, but she was befuddled by the reaction.

"I don't think that's it Stella." Bloom pointed out.

"Ever the oblivious." Came Niyati's voice, the five turned to her now. "You reminded her of one of her closest friends." She pointed out and ran after the fading form of the Cosmic guardian. Kumani bowed to them as she followed her sister and Usagi.

The trio finally met outside, and Fate and Destiny shared a look. "I think, I agree, this place isn't for you." Fate spoke to Cosmos. 'Yet.' she added mentally. So, forming a hug on either side of the distraught star queen, they appeared back in the cauldron center. Freezing the Winx world in a time continuum until they were ready to return to it.

"So where shall we venture to?" Destiny enquired. Cosmos tiredly pointed to a place on the star charts, and Destiny smiled.

"As long as there are no groups like _that_ one." She murmured. Destiny and Fate nodded.

"Then time to go dimension hopping!" Destiny cheered, and with a pop they left for a new realm.

An elder man glanced at them through owl-shaped eyes. "Your wand arms, misses?" He asked, and the three held up an arm. "Right, do you all mind separating yourselves from each other?" He inquired, they hastened to do as he asked, and so started their new venture.

They spent a good five years in that dimension, efficiently eradicating the 'supposed,' destiny of the dimension, but hey after all they ruled it. Evil was defeated of course, by the hero it was suppose to, but not exactly as everyone pictured it. Still, each settled into a romance, and agreed to try the world they had left behind with their significant others in tow. Their realm might have been sadden by the lost of their greatest heroes, but happy for their happiness.

The winx world grew warm with life again as the group ended up in a jumble of limbs at their appearance. Niyati turned to Usagi with a crooked smile as her arm was latched around a male. "So, ready to show the Flab Five, how the Succinct Six are the greatest magic wielders?" Niyati asked Usagi. Usagi sighed, then threw up a thumbs up sign with a smirk.

"Of course." Usagi answered. The group tromped toward the school with a determine march and a flair of royal air. As the group entered the males were heard squabbling.

"Think you can keep up Potter?" A voice sneered, but with out it's poison hate.

"He can certainly keep up with you Malfoy!" The other male snapped.

"Keep out of this Weasly." The first one warned.

"What are you going to do Malfoy, sing us to death?" The one called Potter asked.

The three girls turned to each other with confused smiles. "Think they will ever grow out of calling each other by their last names?" They asked each other. "Naw!" They all chimed as the male noted as Malfoy turned on the females.

"You told them!" He accused. The three girls shared a look, before turning to the three boys.

"Told them what?" they inquired together.

"Weren't you listening?" 'Weasly,' asked them.

"No." Niyati answered.

"Nope!" Chirped Kumani.

"Don't think so." Usagi added.

"Never mind." 'Potter,' commented as the group finally entered the school, and the day faded on them.

I know I clearly stated that A Day in Fairyland, was a one-shot, but after considering your nice request I did this as a sequel to it, this is also, and one-shot, and their will be no more of this after this one. Oh, by the way I kept the couples vague on purpose so you could mix and match to your own taste. Kumani means Destiny in African. Niyati means Fate in Hindi. Astra means of the stars. Please review,

Much Care,

WolfchildBlazer.


End file.
